All the King's Men
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none All the King's Men is a quest in Act III which begins when Triss explains to Geralt that the district is under martial law. She gives the witcher the pass he will require simply to be allowed to walk the streets of the Trade Quarter. This quest spans all the Act III. Walkthrough At the beginning of Act III, we find our hero unconscious in Triss Merigold's bedroom at her luxurious home in the Trade Quarter. After he regains consciousness, the sorceress begins filling him in on what has happened since his battle with Azar Javed at the Mage's tower. After a few preliminaries, like checking the witcher for internal injuries, Triss hands him a pass, explaining that the quarter is under martial law and that he must carry this pass in order to be allowed even to walk in the street. Geralt is skeptical but takes the pass anyway and heads off to continue his investigations. As he goes to leave, the sorceress remembers that they have been invited to a reception at the New Narakort that evening at 18:00. She tells the witcher that he really must go and that she'll meet him there. No sooner does he step foot outside than he is accosted by a City Guard officer who demands to see his pass immediately. They exchange a few words on the subject with the witcher pointing out that the zeal with which the passes are being checked is a bit over the top. The officer quickly puts the witcher in his place, reminding him that it is only at his pleasure that Geralt may walk the streets at all. They both continue on their separate ways. Later that evening, during the reception, after having complied with all his social obligations, Geralt decides to get some air and goes outside. In the square outside the Inn, he comes upon a foreboding little scene. He can see Thaler and Count de Wett, surrounded by guards, having an argument. At this point the witcher must again decide where his allegiance lies. He can approach either one of them and find out what this is all about. He decides to do the polite thing and hear both sides before drawing any conclusions. He speaks to Thaler who points out that there is no signature on the some of the edicts bearing the Royal seal. This is very suspicious and he accuses the Count of knowing more than he is letting on. The witcher then speaks to de Wett who asserts that Thaler is only questioning the authenticity of the edicts because one of them strips him of his position as chief of Temerian Intelligence. The count also suggests that not all Royal edicts require a signature, the seal is sufficient. Furthermore, he demands that the witcher kill Thaler then and there. Having heard both sides, Geralt makes his decision: Back inside, Thaler gives Geralt a few more tidbits of information (if the witcher let him live, otherwise he's not much of a source of information after the incident in the courtyard). It is not until the witcher completes the Lock and Key quest for Leuvaarden that he gets any more information to further this part of his investigation. Lock and Key reveals the identity of Radovid, king of Redania and his whereabouts. This in turn allows the witcher to have a chat with the monarch and glean some more information, specifically regarding Adda's involvement. He only uncovers the final pieces of the puzzle during The Unforgiven. Princess Adda, in league with Salamandra, is the one who forged the edicts. This quest and The Unforgiven end simultaneously. Notes * It is apparently possible to encounter Thaler and de Wett having their set to before the reception, but I have never seen this myself. I have always found them during or after the reception. * There seems to be a condition where the door to Radovid's house is permanently locked in patch 1.4, even after completing all the prerequisites to enter the house. Some players have this glitch, some don't. Hopefully this will be fixed soon. Fortunately the mission is optional and the game can be finished even without speaking to Radovid. You'll just miss a short scene and some XP. Note : a solution have been found for this glitch (04/05/09) forum thread * Extra XP: there are 500 XP available for talking to Velerad about the suspicious edicts. Phases A Letter of Safe Conduct Triss gave me a letter of safe conduct which allows me to stay in the Trade Quarter. Why did Velerad declare a state of emergency? A state of emergency has been declared in Vizima. I must keep that in mind as I move around. I don't need any more trouble. The Officer I met an officer who ordered me to show him my pass. Something's fishy. Did the king order Velerad to declare the state of emergency? Though I might want to stay clear of politics, I sense that's impossible in Vizima. I don't aim to look for trouble though. Thaler's Death / Thaler / A Forgery Radovid's Projection I spoke to a teleprojection of someone named Radovid, who is clearly funding Salamandra. I need to learn more. Salamandra, political schemes, a magic mirror... I'll see how things develop. Triss Helps Triss seemed to know how to use the magic stone at the Salamandra hideout. Maybe she can also help me figure out Radovid? I must ask her about the communicator. In private.'' I should ask Triss about tracing Radovid using the magic stone. We need to speak in private.'' The Communication Stone Triss told me the Salamanders couldn't possibly use the stone to communicate with anyone at a great distance. The person they talked to is in Vizima. Triss managed to calculate where the signal might have come from. She marked the spot on the map. Triss marked the destination of the magic signal from the stone. Radovid of Redania I met Radovid himself. He is deeply involved in the schemes afoot in Vizima, knows everything about the forged edicts and seems very interested in Princess Adda. And, of course, he rules neighboring Redania. In some way, I've learned too much. Dealing with kings is never wise.'' I'll never get Salamandra this way. I won't risk meddling in the matters of monarchs.'' (500 XP) The Princess's Scheme It's clear now. It was Adda, the king's daughter, who forged her father's edicts. Unfortunately, the princess knows that I know, so I can't go back to Vizima. Adda was behind the forged edicts. I have gained a powerful enemy in the city and cannot return to Vizima for the time being. (2000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III de:Spiel der Macht es:Todos los hombres del rey pl:Wszyscy ludzie Foltesta